Cautivos
by musguita
Summary: Pasan unos segundos. Oye “Lumos” a su espalda y un minuto después la voz de su antiguo compañero de colegio.


**Cautivos.**

**I.**

Al principio solo ve una imagen borrosa. Una mueca inquieta en un rostro más pálido de lo normal que se funde con la luz. Intenta frotarse los ojos pero tiene las manos atadas y la cuerda le roza las muñecas. Nota algo líquido que se escurre entre los dedos.

- ¿Es ella?

Es una voz que se abre paso en su mente a través de los recuerdos que guarda desde hace dos años. Áspera, nerviosa y arrogante. Lucius Malfoy. Sigue arrastrando las palabras con esa cadencia tan característica, pero es imposible no notar la inseguridad y el miedo a algo.

- Creo que sí.

Esta vez contesta su hijo. Y Luna solo ve moverse unos labios y percibe más miedo en la voz de Draco Malfoy que en la de su padre.

- Bien –contesta Lucius Malfoy.- Llévala abajo.

- ¿Por qué yo? –pregunta Draco sorprendido y asustado.

Nadie dice nada más. Luego unas manos frías y delgadas la cogen por los codos con brusquedad y alguien la empuja hacia unas escaleras. Las baja a tientas y con dificultad.

- ¿Qué tengo en las manos? –pregunta tranquila.

- ¿Qué? –contesta Draco.

- Tengo algo en las manos. ¿Qué es? –insiste.

Pasan unos segundos. Oye "Lumos" a su espalda y un minuto después la voz de su antiguo compañero de colegio.

- Sangre.

- ¿Mía?

- Creo que sí.

- Oh.

**II.**

Pronto deja de pensar en qué día vive. Se pregunta en qué día vivirá su padre. Si estará bien. Si seguirá luchando a pesar de las amenazas. Si sería capaz de morir por ella y viceversa. Piensa hasta qué punto el amor puede ser incondicional. Hace demasiado que no duerme. Se frota las manos, entre los dedos. Aún tiene la sangre reseca y las heridas en las muñecas.

La mayor parte del tiempo lo pasa sola. Oye los pasos en el techo e intenta pensar en lo que estaría estudiando si estuviese en Hogwarts. Solo que a veces los gritos de Ollivander suenan más desgarrados que de costumbre, como el aullido de un perro viejo al que no paran de dar en el hocico. En esas ocasiones se sienta contra la fría pared, cierra los ojos y se tapa los oídos. Entonces, lo único que le recuerda donde está realmente es el olor a tierra, humedad y mugre que invade las cuatro paredes. Y piensa en Neville y Ginny. En Harry, Ron y Hermione. En todos. Cuando lo hace en su padre, siempre acaba llorando en silencio.

**III.**

Aún no han bajado a Ollivander. No sabe cuántas horas han pasado, o si es que los minutos se hacen terriblemente largos y desalentadores en la oscuridad. Repasa mentalmente todo lo que aprendió en las reuniones del Ejército de Dumbledore.

Se oye un golpe seco en la puerta y alguien le advierte para que se pegue contra la pared. Luego se abre y diferencia la silueta de Draco Malfoy detrás de la tenue luz que emite su varita. En la otra mano lleva una bandeja con comida. No es que sea mucho. Seguramente es la misma sopa fría y sin sabor de todos los días y el trozo de pan duro. A este paso conseguirán matarla de hambre. Lo deja en el suelo y lo empuja con el pie hacia dentro.

- ¿Y Ollivander? –pregunta Luna.

Pasa un tiempo y le parece que está dudando.

- ¿A ti que te importa, Lunática?

Suena como si estuviesen en Hogwarts de nuevo. Hace tiempo que nadie le llama así. Si no fuese porque Malfoy ya no resulta tan arrogante y altivo como en los pasillos cuando se burla de ella o de cualquiera, podrían estar otra vez de vuelta allí.

-Gracias –dice y camina hacia la bandeja.

Se queda parado, con la varita alumbrando lo suficiente para que vea como se acerca. Y cuando está lo suficientemente cerca le mira directamente a la cara. Es posible que jamás le haya visto tan pálido y ojeroso. Cansado y asustado de esta guerra. De lo que pueda hacerle a su familia. Luna sabe que nadie está a salvo y parece que Draco Malfoy también ha aprendido esa lección. Entiende por qué no mató finalmente a Dumbledore. Fue algo más que cobardía. A su modo, él también es un prisionero.

La puerta se cierra cuando quiere preguntar, aunque no sepa qué o por qué.

**IV.**

Se ha acostumbrado a la oscuridad. Conoce los pasos que separan una pared de otra, las grietas y las zonas más húmedas de donde aleja a Ollivander. El anciano no dice muchas palabras y cuando lo hace son susurros casi inaudibles. Luna sospecha que no hace otra cosa que delirar. No le importa no tener con quien hablar. Los silencios nunca le han incomodado.

El mismo golpe que le advierte que tiene que alejarse de la puerta. Obedece con tranquilidad. La puerta se abre y aparece ese pequeño hombre al que todos llaman Colagusano. Es el hombre del mapa de Harry. Trae un pequeño cubo lleno de agua. Asoma la cabeza y cuando extiende la varita no alumbra, amenaza.

- Malfoy dijo que tenía las manos llenas de sangre.

Deja el cubo a un lado y cierra la puerta con fuerza. Luna espera unos minutos para coger el cubo. Mete los dedos de la mano y el agua está tan helada que le cuesta no gritar.

Tal vez, la gente nunca deja de ser como fueron antes de la guerra.

**Fin.**

* * *

_N/A: esta historia reponde a un reto propuesto por sarafenixblack. Al final no salió tal y como el reto requería, pero no dejan de ser Luna y Draco. De todos modos, sigo esperando poder compensarte en el futuro._


End file.
